


A Whirlwind Romance

by MidnightTyper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, F/F, Shameless Smut, but some dominant tissaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: Set in episode 7.With a surprise declaration of love, things take a turn towards the bedroom before what could be their last days of life before Sodden.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	A Whirlwind Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shameless smut really. I was watching The Witcher and figured that Tissaia and Yennefer would make a really good pairing, and therefore this was born. 
> 
> I do not own The Witcher!

“Please,” Tissaia all but begged of her once student, barely holding back the tears that were threatening to pool in her eyes at any moment in fear of her future, as well as what could become of Aretuza. Yennefer stared at her, her love for the woman slowly trickling to the forefront of her mind.  
“Have you ever used that word before?” Yennefer questioned, trying to keep her mask up in front of her former mentor. Tissaia declined to reply as she implored for help in the deepest depths of Yennefer’s purple eyes.

Why do I have to love her so much, she thought almost bitterly to herself as Tissaia blinked at her in ill disguised shock.  
“You love me?” She inquired softly.  
“How do you know?” Yennefer demanded defensively as she stared back at the shorter woman.  
“You shared it telepathically. Did you not mean to?”  
“Of course not,” Yennefer snapped, wishing the older woman would leave the topic alone.  
“Well seeing as I may die in a course of days, I guess it’s befitting I tell you that I share those feelings for you,” Tissaia spoke softly before capturing the other sorcerer’s lips with her own, marvelling at the softness of them. Yennefer stood in shock for a brief second before quickly obliging as she pressed into Tissaia’s body further.

Tissaia broke their kiss abruptly as she heard footsteps in the room next to them.  
“Let’s move this elsewhere,” She spoke, breathless. Yennefer followed the other woman through the twists and turns of the building before eventually coming to Tissaia’s designated bedchambers.  
“As your arrival was a surprise, there is no room prepared for you. You are welcome to stay here if you like?” Tissaia spoke with an ounce of hope in her inquiry.  
“Of course. And it’s a yes to your previous question, I will fight with you in Sodden,”  
“Thank you,” Tissaia told her earnestly, gratitude for the younger woman coursing through her. Yennefer silenced her with another kiss as she closed the door behind them.

They only stopped when breathing became an apparent issue, and they faced each other with lust in their eyes.  
“Want to take this further?” Yennefer asked her former mentor.  
“Yes, but only if you feel comfortable doing so,”  
“I would love to,” Yennefer reassured the woman.  
“Tell me if you want to stop at any point,” Tissaia spoke, to which Yennefer nodded her head.

Tissaia pulled the woman in for another kiss as she began to remove Yennefer’s cloak and dropped it to the floor behind them. Yennefer was too entrapped by the other woman to care. Soon, all outer clothing and Yennefer’s dress had been removed and deposited carelessly onto the floor as the tangled bodies crashed lips together once again. 

The proceedings halted momentarily as Yennefer was unable to remove Tissaia’s dress, who let out an airy chuckle before stepping out of the other woman’s embrace to remove it entirely. The younger sorcerer admired the porcelain breasts in front of her, her dresses always having hidden their shape fairly well. Tissaia broke the silence with another pointed question.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” She made sure to obtain consent.  
“Yes,” She gasped out as the brunette’s lips latched to her collarbone, sucking and biting relentlessly. Heavy breathing filled the air for a few seconds before Yennefer regained control of herself and pulled herself and Tissaia to the bed.

The younger woman clambered on top of Tissaia, placing steady kisses from her lips downwards, halting momentarily to suck and nip at each nipple, before heading to her abdomen. The brunnette let out steady gasps of pleasure throughout, wanting the other woman more and more with each passing second.  
Yennefer whisked the underwear blocking her way off the other woman, leaving the rectoress bare under her gaze, and the sight of her left her breathless with need.

Tissaia took this pause to flip their positions and pull Yennefer’s own underwear off before straddling her waist and kneading the breasts in front of her as she kissed the other woman, slipping her tongue inside her mouth. This muffled Yennefer’s steady moans as one of Tissaia’s hands wandered down to the younger woman’s clit, which she then proceeded to play with. 

Upon Tissaia’s fingers leaving the spot, Yennefer bucked her hips up with a quiet groan, which the older woman observed in barely disguised amusement. However that was quickly replaced with a cry of pleasure as the rectoress’ mouth latched onto the clit, nipping and sucking as she used one hand to continue to palpate the shapely breasts above her, playing with erect nipples.  
Tissaia felt her own core heaten as she heard Yennefer’s moans become progressively louder, to the point where she had to stifle them into a pillow to prevent anyone from knowing exactly what the prominent head of Aretuza and one of her infamous students were getting upto. Her delight began anew as Tissaia inserted two fingers into Yennefer’s cunt, fingering at a speedy pace as she continued her administrations to the clit.

The younger woman found her hands entangled in Tissaia’s hair as she got closer and closer to climax.  
“Fuck! Fuck yes!” She panted as the older woman showed no signs of slowing down, “Ah! Fuck- Tissaia!” She screamed out as she reached her climax and her vision went blurry for a few brief seconds.  
She breathed heavily as she stared up at the rectoress, a satisfied grin on the younger woman’s face.

Yennefer then proceeded to switch their positions as she pinned the rectoress to the bed. She placed her lips to her neck and proceeded to bite and suck, surely leaving a hickey in the morning.  
“What if the brotherhood sees that,” Tissaia protested weakly, as Yennefer smirked down at her.  
“Please, for all they know it could just as well be from Stregobor or Vilgefortz. I highly doubt they suspect anything of us,” Yennefer snorted, casting aside the concern. Tissaia laughed at that.  
“They do think we hate each other, you’re corre-,” The rectoress noted before letting out a gasp mid-sentence as Yennefer began to lap at her folds without warning.

Yennefer kept hold of the pale thighs in front of her, marvelling internally at the beautiful woman before her as she slowly entered the other woman with her tongue, who was clearly enjoying it if her loud moan was anything to go by as her hands found the black hair of Yennefer.

The sorcerer continued this for a few minutes, admiring the older woman’s pants and moans above her as she writhed and arched in the bed as her need increased steadily. Her thumb began to brush at the clit above her as she became determined to give her former mentor the most mind blowing orgasm she’d had. 

She stopped relatively shortly afterwards, leading to a whine of protest from the other woman.  
“Who’d have thought that the great rectoress of Aretuza was such a big slut,” Yennefer chuckled in good humour.  
“Who’d have thought the infamous Yennefer of Vengerberg would be such a tease,” Tissaia muttered in slight frustration, as she begged internally to be fucked, not that she would be willing to risk the last of her pride by begging like some common whore, she thought to herself, though she had no idea how long that resolve would last.

Yennefer decided to bring back Tissaia’s satisfaction by lifting one of the rectoress’ legs onto her shoulder and beginning to scissor her with an incessant speed.  
“Shit!” Tissaia swore loudly in pleasure as the friction pressed onto her clit. Their juices mixed together as Yennefer once again began to gasp with delight on top of her. They remained fucking like this for another few minutes before Tissaia gripped onto the bedsheets next to her as her back arched.  
“Yennefer!” She moaned as she reached her peak, gasps and cries of pleasure darting from her lips as her orgasm hit her with full force. This in turn led Yennefer to her own orgasm, her own moans forming a symphony of pleasure with Tissaia’s before they both collapsed breathless against the bed, enjoying each other’s company before what they each had little doubt would be a bloodbath in Sodden.


End file.
